


Knights for You

by baumkuchen_hime



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Can be friendship or romantic knights poly, Fictional Disease, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, angel disease, ensemble stars! summer secret santa 2020, tenshibyou disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baumkuchen_hime/pseuds/baumkuchen_hime
Summary: Tsukasa's odd behavior has everyone in Knights worried, they were never prepared for the fate he had to reveal.
Relationships: Knights poly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Knights for You

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaaa!!! My gift for @/granveIIe on twitter for the Enstars Summer SS!!
> 
> Tsukasa is a fav, plus I had been inspired to try writing out a fictional disease so it ended up getting really sad! I hope it's enjoyed by them and you all, even if I had to be mean and do this to Suo haha.

There was something off about this meeting. The table had snacks, the pitcher was filled with barley tea, and everyone showed up at their usual timeframe. Knights always had this image of the ideal unit, they all seemed to shine together and that always led to the group image of ultimate idols who never waste time. Ritsu yawns, stretching his limbs and bumping into Sena sitting adjacent.

“Hey, you’re not at home.” Sena complained, pushing Ritsu’s arm back down, the latter not noticing a thing as he wakes up.

“Mmm Secchan...we haven’t started?”

“Not that you should be sleeping right now, but we haven’t been here that long.”

Arashi looked up from their phone. “Actually, it’s been about an hour since we four have gathered.”

“Hmmm, Suu-chan wasn’t here to wake me up.”  
Leo scribbled away in his notebook, the music flowing through his hands. “Ahahaha! This is almost the one, what’s off though.” He nibbled on his already worn down pen.

The four members are always wrapped up in their own lives, no real hostility behind it. Most of them had jobs or future goals. Tsukasa made his way into practice and headed right to their kotatsu.

“I’m sorry everyone, I’m running behind on many things today.” Tsukasa quietly explained. Arashi looked at their juniors wardrobe, he wore bulky layers that seemed to cover something much bigger underneath. Tsukasa himself seemed unwell, his cheeks gaunt and eyes sunken in. How long had he been wasting away like this?

“Tsukasa-chan, do you need to rest? We can always meet on a different day.”

Tsukasa smiled. “I’m very much fine, but thank you for your concern Narukami-senpai. It will all make sense soon.”

“Hm? What’s so soon?” Sena wraps his arm around Tsukasa, the latter moving away from the touch in a panic.

“U-Um, anyway. These are the confirmed plans for a short performance spot in a few days. I also think we should perform our new song Leader is finishing-”

“Oy oy, you expect me to change my week for this show?” Sena huffed. “I can do something later this month-”

“It has to be now!” Tsukasa bursted out, shaking as he gripped his notebook. “Please it’ll...make sense when I show you.”

Leo looked up from his notes, his focused expression now concerned upon finally looking at Tsukasa. “Suo...you’re not feeling well.”

Tsukasa took a deep breath, relaxing his arms, and smiled. “The show, the show will have it make sense soon enough. Leader, your song will be ready and we will perform it.”

“Hm? I can, but will you all be ready for it.”

“Yes.” Tsukasa answered for everyone, it wasn’t said as an understood agreement, it was a command. “It will be in the school courtyard, be there in uniform. Now, please show us how the song is going.”

Leo spread out his notes, everyone looking them over while glancing at their youngest member.

~

Sena and Arashi stood by the stage, just as Tsukasa had planned and ordered. Leo laid on the ground writing, headphones in as he sang to himself, Ritsu slept adjacent to him. It wasn’t a comfortable feeling, usually they had their own rituals of preparation to be prepared. The somber air of this show was a unanimous feeling for all of them. Tsukasa walked over, a large coat covering his unit clothes.

“Everyone, I’m glad you’re here.”

“This is the show we have to do, so of course we showed up.”

Tsukasa laughed. “Right, I’m just happy to see you all..” He slid off his coat. “This performance, this song, I want it to be how you remember how I am.” As the coat falls off, red feathers fly around and spring up into the air, they flutter around everyone.

“Tsukasa-chan...you have wings?” Arashi rushes over, looking over their junior with concern. “How did you hide this!”

“What are those doing on you?!” Sena demands an answer, rushing over to Tsukasa and stops. His touch caused Tsukasa distress, the wings must hurt or cause him to worry about any human contact. Instead Tsukasa smiled, grabbing his senpai’s hand.

“Sena-senpai...everyone...you are all very precious people in my life.” The rest of them gather around. “I’ve been sick this past year, and it will consume me.”

“Tenshibyou…” Ritsu knows, Tsukasa nods at his answer.

“Yes, and for those who don’t know...I will be consumed by these feathers any moment.”

“You need to rest then! Why are we doing this show when your body is growing weaker?!” Arashi’s voice shakes. “You could get better, just...just go home and we’ll bring you everything you need and-”

“Narukami-senpai.” Tsukasa grabbed their hand, shaking as his remained still. “I’ve accepted my fate. But not how it ends. I want to spend this time, this moment…” He looked over to Leo, the leader gripped his hand and leaned the other onto Sena for support. “With my Knights, singing our song.”

Tsukasa’s feeble wings poked out, pulling in everyone closer to hug. They stay there, like the world would keep going on without them moving along. They only needed each other, this wasn’t real. They would perform again, and again for years all around the world. Any other goal seemed secondary now, and all that remained were regrets.  
The five of them went on stage, Tsukasa’s wing spread out to the audience in a hypnotic flurry. Their smiles hide pain and tears, Tsukasa took center and pushed his body as far as he could. This was for their fans as well, those who made up their kingdom. Their Knights would bring them happiness and protect it, and in this moment Tsukasa was the King preserving what their kingdom had built.

May my wings carry you all. Tsukasa closed his eyes, his wings spread while the rest of Knights got down on one knee each. Feathers moved around them, blinding everyone. In a moment, they die down, the crowd looks to the stage.

“What happened to Tsukasa-chan?”

“That was one wild stage trick! Knights are the best!”

The fans cheered, lights flashing blue and white. On stage the remaining members knelt to the ground as tears fell down their faces.

_Suo...thanks for being the King when I couldn’t. Our song reached everyone!_

_You were beautiful Tsukasa-chan, a shame we couldn’t shine like that together for long._

_Enjoy the ride on the wind Suu-chan. I can tell you’re having fun..._

_Damn you Kasa-kun...I’ll be there with you someday to make you apologize for leaving!_

A few feathers go by by, rising into the sky to go farther, waiting for his friends to join.


End file.
